Just because I love you
by Egnirys Chainsaw
Summary: [givussalice nine.][Yaoi]Il a une super guitare quand même...Quand sa copine me le présentera je lui demanderai combien elle lui a coûter...Ah !Des cris hystériques...Ca va pas tarder.Tiens les voilà.C’est quoi ça?Ce guitariste est magnifique... Tora...
1. Chapitre 1

**Just because I love you.**

_Auteur(euse): Panda-no-ai_

_Base : alice nine. / givuss_

_Pairing : Hitoro x Tora pour l'instant._

_Disclamer: Les alice nine. ne m'appartiennent mais les autres sont à moi _

_Petit mot de l'auteuse: C'est la première fois que je termine une fic à chapitre xD Alors je remercie grandement Hikari-sama qui ma poussé à écrire _

_Bonne lecture._

_the PandA_

Et voilà une nouvelle matinée de cours qui se termine… Franchement… Qu'est ce qu'attendent mes parents… Que je devienne comptable ? N'importe quoi… Moi je veux faire de la guitare et c'est tout… Et puis au repas de famille de dimanche, les grands-parents m'ont encore gonflé sur le fait que je suis toujours sans petite-amie… La seule fille que j'aime c'est ma gratte… Si ils s'avaient que j'avais une préférence pour les garçons… Tiens voilà Akira, mon meilleur ami depuis toujours.

- Salut Aki !

- Salut Pon, alors, ton week-end avec tes parents et ta famille?

- L'horreur totale… encore en train de me demander quand est-ce que je leur ramènerai une jolie jeune fille à la maison…

- Tiens en parlant de jolie fille… Y'à la folle qui t'attends… Elle t'as vu… Bon ben moi j'ai un truc à faire, bye !

- Lâcheur !

La folle… Qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante elle aussi…

- Salut Hidepon !

- Hiroto ! Je m'appelle Hiroto maintenant !

- Je t'ai toujours appelé Hidepon alors je t'appelle Hidepon !

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu fous ici?

- Je te rappelle que j'habite à deux maisons de chez toi et que mon lycée et en face du tiens et que ça fait 6 mois qu'on rentre ensemble quasiment tous les soirs.

- Ca fait au moins 1 mois que je ne t'ai pas vue…

- Tes parents sont chez toi ?

- Euh... non, pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de te parler… On peut aller chez toi ?

- D'accord…

Nous marchons jusqu'à chez moi. Elle ne dit rien. Un miracle venant d'elle. J'ouvre la porte. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va me dire… Et si elle m'avait vu à Shibuya avec Kyoshi… Impossible…

- Voilà, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Elle se tort les mains… Elle sait que je suis gay ! Je suis foutu ! Ma vie est finie ! Peut-être que je pourrai faire mon testament avant qu'elle dise tout à ma mère ?

- Je suis lesbienne.

Voilà, je suis mort… Attends.

- QUOI ?

- Oui, je sors avec Senshime… C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venue te chercher au lycée pendant un mois… J'étais avec elle… Et l'autre soir, je suis aller à Shibuya avec elle et je t'ai vu avec un garçon… Tes parents sont au courant que tu es… Enfin que tu aimes les garçons ?

- Kami-sama non ! Si ils savaient, ils me tueraient !

- Tant pis…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aurais aimé que tu me dises comment m'y prendre avec les miens… Surtout qu'ils me demandent toujours si j'ai un petit-ami…

- Pareil pour les miens… Ils sont bornés.

- PON ! JE SUIS RENTREE ! TU ES LA MON ANGE !

- A la cuisine maman !

- Bonjour mon chéri !

- Bonjour maman !

- Oh ! Keiko-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Nagao-san ! Je vais très bien et vous?

- Je suis fatiguée… Mais dites-moi les jeunes, vous m'avez l'air stressé… Vous cachez quelque chose ? J'ai compris !

On est cuit, c'est fini.

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

- Un mois !

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte cette conne ?

- Bon et bien montez dans ta chambre Pon-chan ! Je pense que vous voulez rester seuls…

- Euh… ouais.

- Pas de bêtises surtout !

Allez ! On se barre dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte. La seule pièce insonorisé de la maison… ça tombe bien… elle va m'entendre cette idiote !

- PUTAIN MAIS CA VA PAS DE DIRE QU'ON EST ENSEMBLE ?

- Pardon Pon… Mais ça me donne un alibi pour toutes les nuits où je suis pas rentrée chez moi… Je pourrai dire que j'étais avec toi…

- ET MOI ?

- Bah, ta famille arrêtera de te demander quand est-ce que tu te trouveras quelqu'un… Je suis désolée si j'ai mal fait…

- Non… C'est pas grave, t'y es pour rien…

- Dis Hidepon ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien m'accompagné à une fête ?

- Quel genre de fête ?

- C'est une fête comme ça… c'est le grand frère d'une fille de ma classe qui la fait… ça fera moins louche si j'y vais avec toi…

- Y'aura quelle musique ?

- La musique du groupe de son grand frère et d'autres groupes de Visual kei…

- Je viens alors.

- MERCI !

Et voilà qu'elle me saute au cou maintenant.

- Au fait, c'est quand ta fête ?

- Ce soir…

- QUOI ?

Qui c'est qui frappe maintenant ?

- Oui entrez !

- Voilà les enfant je vous ai apportez du thé.

- Merci Nagao-san… Au fait… Ce soir, je suis invité à la fête d'anniversaire d'une de mes camarade de classe et j'aimerais beaucoup que Hidepon m'accompagne, surtout que si nous devons rentrer de nuit, ça serait peut-être moins dangereux…

- Tu as tout à fait raison Keiko-chan ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Bon je vous laisse vous préparer pour ce soir alors.

Et voilà… Elle a réussi… Je suis perdu… Les femmes me tueront !

- Je rentre chez moi, je vais me préparer… Habille-toi bien, tu trouveras peut-être l'âme sœur là-bas… Je passe te chercher à 21 heures précises… Soit prêt !

Enfin elle est partie… Et quelle idée, pourquoi trouverais-je l'âme sœur ? N'importe quoi… enfin on sait jamais… Je vais mettre se jean là avec ce t-shirt là et ces baskets là… Parfait… Il est quelle heure ? Seulement 17h22… J'avais le temps… Bon ben je vais me coiffer… La frange par là… Le pic ici… L'autre là… Voilà parfait… Manque encore le maquillage… Un peu de mascara, du fard à paupière, du gloss… Bon il est quelle heure… 17h45… J'aurais dû être une fille, j'aurais passer mon temps à pomponner…

J'ai qu'à jouer de la guitare pour passer le temps…

- Pon ! Je t'avais dis que je viendrai à 21h ! T'es prêt ?

- Oui ! ça ce…

Pourquoi on est habillé, coiffé et maquillé pareil ?

- Pon ? T'as pas des fringues pour moi ?

- Sers-toi…

Bon elle se magne… Un quart d'heure qu'elle est dans la salle de bain… La voilà… ça lui va bien ce jean déchiré, ce t-shirt rouge et maquillé plus foncé… Enfin bref…

- Bon maintenant on y va sinon on va être en retard !

Pourquoi elle court ? C'est une fête, pleins d'invités arrive en retard !

C'est quoi cet attroupement ? C'est ça sa fête ? C'est un concert ?

- Dépêches-toi Pon ! Yukimi nous attends dans les coulisses !

En plus dans les coulisses ? N'importe quoi !

- Yukimi-chan !

- T'es en retard Keiko !

- Je suis désolée mais quand je suis passé prendre Hiroto j'ai vu qu'on était habillé pareil donc je me suis changée…

Je rêve où elle m'a appellé Hiroto ?

- Alors c'est toi le fameux Hiroto… Si tu savais ce que j'ai entendu de toi et de tes talents de guitariste ! D'ailleurs, j'ai parlé de toi au guitariste du groupe de mon frère, Tora… Je te le présenterai après.

- Euh, ok…

Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?

- Pon, viens avec moi, on va rejoindre Senshime au premier rang… Tu pourras bien voir le guitariste de là-bas !

- Super…

Rholala… Franchement ce qu'elle est gonflante quand même…

Bon, voilà, elle est avec sa chérie, elle me lâche… Tiens… Il a une super guitare quand même… Quand sa copine me le présentera je lui demanderai combien elle lui a coûter… Ah ! Des cris hystériques… Ca va pas tarder. Tiens les voilà.

C'est quoi ça ? Ce guitariste est magnifique… Tora…

_A suivre..._

_Voilà! Fin du premier chapitre! Je posterai les chapitres tous les dimanches normalement... J'aimerai aussi avoir votre avis donc une review serait la bienvenue parce que c'est le seul moyen d'être payé ici lool Enfin voilà! A dimanche _


	2. Chapitre 2

_Pas envie de tout remettre... Pour le disclamer, voir chap 1 :p Et puis voilà... Au fait merci à Hikari-sama qui est la seule à avoir laisser une review... J'espère que le chap 2 vous motivera plus pour m'en laisser... Enfin voilà... Je mets le 3 tout de suite parce que j'ai une semaine de retard... Mais bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps '_

_usagi panda._

_---------------------_

Le concert est fini depuis environ dix minutes déjà et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me frayer un chemin à travers la foule... Pas grave, de toute façon j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs pour l'heure. Tora... Je ne m'en remet toujours pas, ce garçon est vraiment impressionnant et puis son jeu vaut vraiment le détour! Ah tiens, j'ai perdu Keiko dans la foule... Bon le mieux c'est d'aller l'attendre près des loges.

- Hidepon!

- Hiroto...

- Je ne te voyais plus.

Je ne répond pas et me contente de la fixer, Senshime est toujours à côté d'elle.

- On va retrouver Yukimi dans la loge ? Tora est sûrement avec elle.

- Ah... d'accord.

Je prends un air détaché et la suis sans me presser mais pourtant il ne me tarde qu'une chose: me retrouver en face de lui...

- YUKIMI-CHAN ! ON EST LA !

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt.

- Désolée, on s'est perdu au milieu des autres personnes…

- Bon, dépêchez-vous…

Voilà, on est tout près, il doit être juste derrière cette porte… Kami-sama faites que je ne passe pas pour un idiot. Donnez moi la force de ne pas… KAMI-SAMA, QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT TORSE NU !

- Tora ! Tu pourrais t'exhiber plus tard non ?

- Je viens de jouer pendant 2h, j'ai le droit de me changer non ?

- Mouarf… Enfin bref, les gars je vous présente : Keiko et sa petite amie Senshime et le meilleur ami de Keiko, Hiroto, qui lui aussi est un excellent guitariste à ce qu'il paraît… Les gens, voici Tora, Shou, Tsunehito et Yuu.

- Ah bon ? T'es guitariste ? T'en fais depuis combien de temps ?

Mon dieu… Quelle voix… Réponds tranquillement et nonchalement.

- Seulement 8 ans… Et toi ? J'ai vu que tu avais un super jeu…

- J'en fait depuis 10 ans.

- Bon les gens, c'est pas tout mais on va se la faire cette beuverie ?

Beuverie ? Keiko ne m'a jamais parler de beuverie… Je la chope par le bras pour lui demander :

- C'était prévu d'aller se soûler la gueule aussi ?

- Euh… Oui… C'est prévu qu'on aille tous chez Tora pour boire un coup à son anniversaire.

C'est pas vrai… Tout s'acharne contre moi aujourd'hui. Une corde pitié… Je donnerai tout pour une corde.

- Tu rêvasse gamin ?

- Je suis pas un gamin.

- T'as quel âge ? 14 ans ?

- J'en ai 18.

- Ah pardon. Je suis stupide... J'ai encore manqué l'occasion de la fermer, désolé.

Ne t'excuse pas Tora… Tu n'as rien fait…

- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

- Elle est vraiment avec l'autre fille ta copine ?

Bon, abandonnons, il est hétéro et il a des vues sur la folle.

- Ouais… Je l'ai appris cet aprèm'. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vous ai vu en venant et vous vous teniez la main.

Bon, voilà qu'il est jaloux de moi. Tentons le tout pour le tout.

- T'as des vues sur elle ?

- Elle est mignonne mais c'est pas mon style. Trop kawaï… Je préfère les _Bad Girl._

Bon c'est déjà ça. Il n'a pas de vues sur Keiko… Mais il est quand même hétéro… Fait chier,

- MERDE !

- Pardon ?

- Euh non rien, je viens de me souvenir que… J'ai oublier un truc au lycée…

- Ah…

Mais quel con ! Il va croire que je suis le bon élève sérieux… Un bon petit fils à papa.

- T'es en quelle classe ?

- Je suis en 3°année. Et toi ?

- J'ai arrêté le lycée pour me consacrer à givuss…

- Oh… J'aimerais bien monter un groupe mais mon meilleur ami et moi on trouve personne.

- Il fait quoi ton pote ?

- De la basse.

Voilà… Toujours rien à dire… Franchement t'es naze Hiroto… Tiens, c'est ici ? Il a des parents friqués pour vivre dans un immeuble pareil.

- Entrez, faites comme chez vous, je vais chercher la bière dans le frigo.

Wouaw ! L'appartement ! Le salon est super… Y'a des posters de Korn partout par contre… Et puis pleins de photos de lui et des amis… C'est lui là ? KYAAA ! L'ETAIT TROP KAWAÏ AVEC UN UNIFORME ! Euh… Faut que je me calme, j'ai l'impression d'être une fille… Si je suis gay, c'est pas pour être une fille moi-même.

Et voilà, je suis le seul debout, les gars du groupes sont avachis sur le canapé, Yukimi vers son frère et Keiko et Senshime se font des bisous… Je suis encore celui qui fait tâche… Et voilà Tora qui revient… Passer moi un truc qui coupe que je m'ouvre les veines !

- La bière est servie !

- YEAH !

Mais on est mineurs ! Bon, je vais fermer ma gueule, je vais encore passer pour un con. En plus, y'a pas de raison pour que Keiko se saoule seule. Putain ! Elle a une sacré descente.

- Elle a une sacré descente ta copine.

- Ah ! Tora-san ! Tu m'as fais peur... C'était exactement ce que je pensais… Je l'ai jamais vu boire on va dire.

- Appelle moi Tora-kun ou Tora-sama…

- Quelle modestie Tora-_sama_…

- La ferme Shou.

Il le mériterait ce titre de "sama" pourtant.

Après 2h de soulage intensif à la bière suivit par la vodka :

- Hiroto-kun, t'as une petite amie ?

- Il est gay Tora !

- KEIKO LA FERME !

- Bah quoi c'est vrai.

Elle pouvait pas continuer à embrasser sa copine au lieu de s'occuper de ma vie ?

- Alors comme ça, t'es de l'autre bord ?

- Euh, bah ouais

- J'ai des potes comme ça. Je t'en présenterai, y'en a peut-être qui te plairont. A moins que tu ais déjà un copain.

- Non, plus maintenant.

Et c'est toi qui me plaît baka.

- Bon c'est pas tout les gosses mais faudrait songer à rentrer !

- Tsunehito rabat-joie !

- Eh ! Il est plus de 2h du matin ! Bon Yukimi tu dors chez moi je suppose… Shou t'habites en face. Yuu tu fais quoi toi ?

- Je dors chez Shou ! héhé.

- Complètement bourré, affolant. Euh… Et vous les gosses ?

- Je dors chez Senshime !

- Et moi je fais quoi ?

- T'as qu'à dormir ici. J'ai un grand lit !

- Tora t'es qu'un pervers !

C'est définitif, ce gars se fout de ma gueule et en plus m'incite au viol !

- Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ! J'aime les filles ! Il aurait été une fille je dis pas ! Mais pas un gars !

- Oui mais lui il est gay !

- Et puis, tu comptes pas me violer pendant la nuit, n'est ce pas, _Tenshi_?

- Non !

- Bon tu vois Shou, je ne crains absolument rien.

Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir ! MERDE MAIS CE GARS EST FOUTU POUR DAMNE LES SAINTS ET MOI JE DOIS DORMIR GENTILMENT AVEC LUI !

- En fait non, ça ira, je peux encore marcher, je vais rentrer chez moi.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais, mes parents dorment, ils verront pas que j'ai bu.

- Ok mais tu prends mon numéro et tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives chez toi. J'ai pas envie d'avoir un mort sur la conscience !

- Euh ok.

Kami-sama… J'ai son numéro sans même lui demander. Bon trouvons mon manteau… J'avais oublié que j'en avais pas… Bon c'est pas grave.

- Bon ben a plus !

- Bye Hiroto !

Bon, j'ai pas envie de prendre l'ascenceur. En plus avec le bol que j'ai, il tomberait en panne.

Non mais franchement, il pensait que j'allais gentiment dormir à côté de lui comme ça ? Il est fou ! C'est le gars le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu et en plus il m'appelle Tenshi et s'inquiète pour moi. Bon, je vais pas me faire d'idée, il aime les filles mais bon…Tiens ? Je suis déjà arrivé ? Merde… où sont mes clefs… PUTAIN ! ELLES SONT CHEZ _LUI_. Je ne peux pas sonner sinon mais parents verront que j'ai bu et je peux pas retourner chez lui, je suis trop crevé. Bon je vais voir si la fenêtre de ma chambre est ouverte. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Bon allez c'est parti ! Un pied ici… L'autre là, la main ici… Voilà… C'est crevant l'escalade… Et mon lit qui cri mon nom… Il va réveiller les parents si il continue ! Hum… C'est bon un lit douillet. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose… Je m'en fous je suis trop fatigué… Je verrai ça demain…

_A suivre !_

(Merci à Hikari-sama pour mon début ! ) de rien miss! XD


	3. Chapitre 3

-Pon chéri. Réveille-toi mon poussin.

Hum… Dormir encore… Mal à la tête… Veux voir Tora…

-Pon, quelqu'un veut te voir.

M'en fout qu'il aille tous se faire foutre… Je faisais un super rêve !

-Nagao Hidepon ! Tu as interêt à donner signe de vie dans la seconde ou je m'énerve vraiment…

-Ça va maman ! Je suis vivant !

-Bon, je fais monter la personne qui est en bas ?

-C'est qui ?

-Un certain Shinji.

-Ishimaru Shinji ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Qu'est ce que ce con de ma classe vient foutre chez moi ? Tiens le voilà.

-Ishimaru, qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ?

- Je suis venu voir si t'étais toujours en vie vu que tu ne m'as pas appellé… et c'est pas Ishimaru…

TORA ?

-MERDE ! J'AI COMPLÊTEMENT OUBLIER !

-Ça j'avais remarqué ! J'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit figures toi !

-Hein ?

-J'étais super inquiet ! Heureusement que j'ai réussi à joindre ta copine sinon je serais encore en train de fixer mon téléphone chez moi !

-Je suis désolé… J'étais crevé, surtout que j'ai dû escalader pour rentrer chez moi, j'avais pas les clefs… elle sont chez toi…

-C'est pas grave, mais ne me fait plus ce coup-là !

-Promis, promis.

-Bon ça te dis de venir chercher tes clefs chez moi ?

-Eh ?

-Ouais, on pourra faire connaissance… Parce que t'as dû me trouver con hier à me faire passer pour un pervers, mais je suis pas vraiment comme ça…

Pourquoi il me raconte tout ça ? Enfin, c'est l'occasion ou jamais.

-Le temps de m'habiller, et j'arrive.

-Euh… Je t'attends ici ou en bas avec ta mère.

-Euh… Bah peut-être pas avec ma mère, elle est assez soûlante, bah assis toi sur le lit, j'arrive.

Vite un jean, un t-shirt, des sous-vêtements. Une bonne douche rapide. Wouaw ! Moins de 10 minutes ! Record battu ! C'est quoi cette musique… ça vient de ma chambre.

C'est lui… Il est encore plus beau quand il joue. On dirait qu'il n'est plus là… Il est dans son monde. Mais pourquoi sa musique est triste. Il se met à chanter. Il est superbe. Je m'approche discrêtement. Pourquoi il pleure ? C'est chanson est triste. La musique s'est arrêter, ses lèvres sont si douces… SES LEVRES ?

-GOMEN ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit !

-J,e euh… T'es prêt ?

-Euh… oui…

On sort de la maison. Le silence est pesant. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Mais quel con je fais ! J'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser… Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Il doit m'en vouloir, je dois me faire pardonner… Je dois surtout m'expliquer.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour mon baiser de tout à l'heure, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

-C'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas, je suis irrésistible !

Son rire sonne faux. Il est gêné… A cause de moi… Le reste du chemin se fait en silence. Arriver à l'appartement, je vais directement chercher mes clefs dans le salon et revient dans l'entrée pour repartir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je rentre chez moi…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que tu n'as plus trop envie de me voir après ce que j'ai fait.

-Ecoute Hiroto., c'est vrai que j'ai été surpris… C'est la première fois qu'un mec m'embrasse. Mais je n'ai pas été dégoûté ni rien ! Je te trouve mignon, t'es sympa, j'aimerais bien devenir ton pote mais je suis hétéro… Totalement hétéro. Mais si tu ne veux plus me revoir, tu peux partir mais j'aimerais bien qu'on devienne ami… sincèrement.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'aurais tellement aimer que Kyoshi me dise ça quand il m'a quitté… Il m'a seulement dit que je ne l'amusais plus… Je me mets à pleurer.

-Eh ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Pon ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Merci.

-Eh ?

-Merci du fond du cœur Tora… Tu es le premier qui me parle comme ça en sachant que je suis gay… Même mon meilleur ami ne m'a jamais dit un truc pareil.

-J'ai seulement été sincère Pon, j'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je pleure tout ce que j'ai retenu depuis ma rupture. Il m'entraîne sur le canapé où il me met sur ses genoux. Je continue de pleurer, la tête dans son cou. Il me frotte le dos pour me réconforter. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu enfant. Quand je me faisais mal, ma mère me prenait sur ses genoux et me caressait le dos comme ça. Je me sens si bien là. J'aimerais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Manque de chance, on frappe à la porte.

-Bouge pas, je vais ouvrir.

J'entends le verrou bouger et la porte s'ouvrir avant qu'une voix féminine ne vienne réveiller ma migraine… déjà bien réveillée par mes larmes.

-SHINJI-CHAN !

-Ah, euh... salut Kumiko... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Bah, comme j'ai pas pu venir hier je suis venue rattraper le temps perdu…

-Ano… Là tu vois, ça va pas être possible…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai un ami qui est pas bien ici et je ne peux pas le renvoyer.

-Et moi tu peux ? T'avais promis qu'on le ferai pour ton anniversaire !

-Je sais mais j'ai menti ! Je ne t'aime pas Kumi et tu le sais.

-Tout ça parce que t'es gay.

IL EST GAY ?

-Euh… Ouais voilà c'est pour ça… Merci Kumiko et bonjour chez toi…

Il arrive, faire semblant de dormir.

Il a réussi à dormir avec la voix de Kumiko ? Il a de la chance ce petit. C'est vrai que les sanglots ça fatigue… Bon je pense que je vais en faire autant… Oyasumi Tenshi-no…

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

Arg… J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai les yeux qui brûlent. La bouche pâteuse comme si j'avais pleuré… Ah ! Mais j'ai pleuré dans les bras de Tora… TORA ! J'ouvre les yeux, personne dans le canapé… Bon d'accord, il n'a pas dormi avec moi… Ce qui est mieux quand on sait qu'il m'arrive de parler en dormant… Après y'a cette fille qui est arrivé et qui a dit qu'il était gay… Bon, c'était peut-être qu'une façon de se débarrasser d'elle après tout… enfin bref… il doit être à la cuisine. Bon, trouvons la cuisine. Ah ben non, il y est pas…

-Tora ?

Pas de réponse… Peut-être qu'il dort aussi. Tentons la chambre. Non, ça c'est les toilettes, je pense pas qu'il dorme ici… Ah la chambre est… Il est si beau quand il dort. Il est serein… Un ange. Je vais squatter le fauteuil en attendant qu'il se réveille. Et si vraiment il était gay… Et si j'avais ma chance. Et si… Enfin avec des si on mettrait Tokyo en canette. Faudrait que je lui demande des explications… Même si j'étais sensé dormir.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-Ah euh, je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non, je t'observe depuis que tu es entré.

-Ah…

Je croyais qu'il dormait…

-Hiroto ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me dire l'heure s'il te plaît ?

-Il est 22h… 22H ? MERDE MA MERE VA S'INQUIETER.

-Appelles-la avec le téléphone sur la table de nuit là-bas…

-Euh merci…

Je prends le téléphone, compose rapidement le numéro de chez moi. Faites qu'elle me dise pas de rentrer maintenant… Je suis bien là…

-Moshi moshi ?

-Moshi moshi maman.

-PON ! OÙ ES-TU JE ME FAIS UN SANG D'ENCRE !

-Je suis chez To… Shinji toujours…

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ?

-Euh… On s'est endormi devant la télé et on vient de se réveiller. Je suis désolé maman… Tu veux que je rentre je suppose…

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu sortes seul la nuit et ton père travaille jusqu'à demain 6h… Et je ne veux pas déranger à nouveau ton ami qui t'as raccompagné hier soir.

-Euh… ah bon… D'accord, je rentre demain dans l'après-midi alors.

-Ne faites pas de bêtises les enfants.

-Oui oui. Bonne nuit maman.

Mon ami qui m'a ramené… J'étais pas si saoule.. Je me souviens bien être rentré seul.

-T'as l'air perplexe.

-Ma mère dit que je me suis fait raccompagner hier soir…

-T'aurais préféré que je dise que je t'avais laissé partir seul à 2h du mat' alors que tu marchais pas super droit ?

-C'était toi ?

-Tu voulais que ça soit qui ?

-Euh bah…

-Donc on dit : Merci grand Tora-sama !

-Va chier !

Ce gars est complètement cinglé… Mais si gentil. Ses paroles me reviennent en mémoire et les larmes refont surface.

-Eh ! Tenshi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai vexé ?

-Pourquoi tu m'aurais vexé ?

-Je sais pas, on me dit que je manque des occasions de fermer ma gueule… Et puis, j'aime vraiment pas te voir pleurer. Racontes-moi ce qui va pas.

-Mes histoires de cœur ne doivent pas t'intéresser.

-Certes non, mais je suis ton ami et je veux que tu te sentes mieux et souvent, pour ça, il faut en parler à quelqu'un.

Alors je lui raconte tout, mon histoire avec Kyoshi, ma rupture difficile, mon problème avec mes parents, mon meilleur ami, le seul qui ne m'ai pas laissé tomber quand je lui ai dit que j'aimais les hommes. Je lui dis tout… Sauf que je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de lui dès que je l'ai vu.

-Tu sais… Je t'ai menti.

Il va me dire qu'il est gay mais que je ne suis simplement pas son genre… Bon vas-y tues-moi…

-Tu n'es pas le premier garçon qui m'embrasse. Je suis sortis pendant quelques temps avec Shou… Mais j'étais trop mal à l'aise avec lui… Et lui trop entreprenant. Alors on a rompu et j'ai décidé de ne plus aimer les hommes. J'ai essayé un jour de ré-embrasser un gars et j'ai été dégoûté, pas par le physique du gars mais parce que nous étions deux hommes. Mais avec toi, j'ai simplement été surpris. Te prends plus la tête avec les histoires de cœurs Tenshi. Tu vaux mieux que ce con qui t'a lâché ou que n'importe qui sur cette Terre. Tu es pur Tenshi et c'est rare.

Comment ce mec fait pour me dire ce que j'ai envie d'entendre ? Comment il fait pour me faire du bien simplement en me parlant ? Je me couche sur son lit et me colle à lui. Il ne me repousse pas, au contraire, il me serre et me caresse les cheveux.

Une demi-heure passe. J'ai maintenant la tête sur son ventre et j'entends un grondement venir de l'intérieur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

-Arrêtes c'est pas marrant ! Je crève de faim !

-C'est vrai que j'ai faim aussi… T'as quoi à manger ?

-Euh… Je crois qu'il me reste seulement des frites dans le congèle.

-FRITES ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-KYA ! J'AIME LES FRITES ! A L'ATTAQUE.

Je ne l'attends pas et me précipite dans la grande cuisine. J'ai vite fait de repérer le coffre aux trésors et à l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique paquet de frites… Câlin !

-T'es complètement cinglé !

-Mais j'aime les frites…

-Je sais ce que je t'offrirai pour ton anniversaire alors…

Il se baisse et sort une friteuse. Il me prend mon sac de frites et en verse une bonne partie dans l'appareil. Je m'assois à la table comme un gentil garçon.

-Bataille de pouce ?

Je n'y ai plus joué depuis plus de 8 ans et voilà que l'homme de mes rêves me le propose… A près tout… Pourquoi pas. Le match commence. Tora prend vite l'avantage. Mais je le rattrape au bout de 5 minutes nous sommes ex æquo. Et enfin.

-J'AI GAGNE !

-Simple coup de chance !

-Seriez-vous mauvais joueur Tora-sama ?

-Pff.. N'importe quoi…

Il se met à bouder… Et je ne ferai rien pour l'en empêcher parce qu'il est trop mignon comme ça… Et il finira bien par se fatiguer… Tout comme Akira quand il décide de faire la gueule.

La friteuse sonne et il se lève, toujours boudeur. Je me met à chercher les couverts et les assiettes, je fini par les trouver, Tora est déjà à table, le plat de frites devant lui. Je pose mon assiette, mes couverts et vais vers lui pour mettre sa table quand il m'attrape par la taille pour que je m'assoie sur ses genoux.

-Mais ce que tu fous.

-T'as l'air d'un tit bébé alors je vais te faire manger…

MAIS CA VA PAS ?

-Fais AH !

Après tout pourquoi pas… Je suis bien là moi… Même si il ne m'aime pas, je peux en profiter.

-Ah !

-Voilà, alors une frite pour Tora-sama et une autre pour Tora-sama et AÏE ! Tu m'as mordu !

-Pardon…

Je l'ai fait exprès. Je lui prend le doigt et lui fait un petit bisou…

-Ca va mieux là ?

-Ouais… Mais bon… Faut faire gaffe !

Et il continue à me donner à manger à la béqué, mangeant une frite sur deux. Le plat fini et nos ventres pleins je me lève et commence à débarrasser mais il me retient et me fait me rasseoir avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Non non non jeune homme tu restes là !

-Mais tu vas pas me dire que tu vas débarrasser la table avec moi sur tes genoux…

-J'ai jamais dis que j'allais débarrasser… Bon… ça te dis un DVD ?

-Quel genre ?

-Azumi ?

-OUAIS !

Je cours en direction du salon et j'attend quand même Tora mais je le vois arriver en courant. Je me met à courir et arrivé dans le salon il me rattrape et me balance sur son épaule…

-Ah ! On court moins vite !

-Tora lâches moi !

-Bah non ! Faut dire le mot magique !

-S'il te plaît Tora-sama…

-Tu vois quand tu veux.

Il me lance comme un sac à patate dans le canapé. Il met le DVD et va s'asseoir à l'autre bout. Je frissonne de froid. Il se lève et disparaît dans le couloir pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec la couverture de son lit il se rassoit et pose la couverture sur lui avant de l'ouvrir et de me dire :

-Allez viens frileux.

Je ne fais pas attention à sa remarque. Je me blottis contre lui. Son odeur m'apaise et ses bras me protègent. Je m'endors enfin au bout de 10 minutes.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5

Hum ? Où que je suis ? Ah ! je suis chez Tora… Bon, il est passez où lui ? Il est sûrement parti se coucher dans sa chambre… A ben non…

-Tora ?

Mais il est où ? Pas dans la cuisine, pas dans la salle de bain, pas dans les toilettes… Tiens, un mot sur la porte.

_Salut Hiroto._

_Je suis désolé, on m'a appelé ce matin et j'ai dû partir, je pense pas rentrer avant demain. Fais comme chez toi, sans oublier que c'est chez moi ! _

_Allez a+_

_Tora-sama_

Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi. Mes clefs et hop c'est partit. Je claque la porte. Je descend… Me voilà dehors. J'ai une impression de vide. Hier c'était si bien, ses bras autour de moi. Il aurait pu me réveiller ce matin que je puisse le voir. Je l'appellerai demain soir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Tiens ma mère jardine de nouveau sur le balcon.

-Coucou mon chéri ! Je pensais que tu rentrerai plus tard.

-Shinji a eu un contre-temps j'ai préféré ne pas m'imposer.

-Ça va mon chéri ? Tu es tout pâle…

-Je suis juste fatigué… Je vais aller me recoucher.

Je monte les escalier, ouvre la porte de chez moi, accroche mes clefs et entre dans ma chambre. Je me souviens qu'il jouait de la guitare. Il était si beau… AAAAAAH ! Je parle comme si il était mort ! Il est pas mort ! Il m'a juste laissé en plan… Bon on est quel jour ? Dimanche… Et merde… J'ai pas fait mes devoirs… Bon allez c'est parti…

Une heure plus tard, j'ai enfin fini.

-Pon à table !

Je descend, guider par la bonne odeur des ramens.

Le repas se passe comme d'habitude. Mon père nous racontant sa journée de boulot, ma mère faisant semblant de l'écouter et moi qui mange à la cinquième vitesse pour pouvoir remonter au plus vite dans ma chambre.

Il n'est que 20h pourtant je sens le besoin de me coucher. La journée a été dure… Je ne l'ai pas vu… Je ne le connais depuis même pas 2 jours et je suis déjà accro. Bon je vais dormir, ça m'évitera de penser à des conneries.

**Bip bip bip**

CON DE REVEIL ! OU CE TROUVE SON INVENTEUR QUE JE LUI PÊTE LA GUEULE ! En plus c'est pour me faire aller en cours. Bon aller, on prend l'uniforme. Direction la salle de bain. BOUM la porte… J'ai mal à la tête maintenant. Bon aller un coup d'eau sur le visage. On passe l'uniforme, on se brosse les dents, les cheveux et c'est partit !

L'air frais achève de me réveiller… Je vois Keiko approcher… Mon mal de tête anticipe la suite.

-Salut Hidepon… ça te dérange si on fait la route ensemble ?

-Non, ça va…

La route se fait bizarrement en silence. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je commence à m'inquiéter et je m'énerve.

-Bon tu me dis ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

-Senshime m'a quitté…

-Ah… Je suis… désolé…

-C'est pas de ta faute.

Elle me fait un sourire triste. Je m'arrête et la prend dans mes bras.

-T'en fais pas, tu trouveras mieux… tu mérites mieux qu'elle. T'es super comme fille… Même si t'es folle.

-Merci Pon…

Nous continuons le chemin toujours en silence. Arriver devant les grilles de mon lycée elle me serre une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner en me faisant un signe de la main. Je lui réponds et je me retourne pour me retrouver en fasse de :

-AKI ! Eh ! Mais ça va pas de faire peur au gens comme ça ?

-Depuis quand t'es redevenu hétéro toi ?

-Eh ?

-Tu sors pas avec la folle ?

-C'est toi qui es fou ! Elle s'est fait largué par sa copine… Je suis gay, elle est lesbienne, nous sommes amis, c'est tout.

-Si tu le dis.

La cloche sonne.

-Bon on se dépêche on va être en retard et Takashi va encore gueuler…

-C'est partit !

On court jusqu'à la salle de classe et on entre en catastrophe, se ramassant royalement dans l'allée centrale.

-Le borgne et le PD se sont ramassé !

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu ce con…

-Et toi, t'étais pas renvoyer ?

-Seulement une semaine. Pourquoi ? Je t'ai manqué ?

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point mon amour…

Il devient pâle et la classe nous dévisage. Je pars m'asseoir à ma place. Akira se trouve deux rangs en arrière. Le prof arrive quelques secondes après notre altercation.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour professeur.

-Prenez vos cahiers, nous allons commencer.

Le cours se passe tranquillement et comme d'habitude, je n'écoute pas. Je me contente de dessiner… Enfin non j'écris… Shinji par-ci, Tora par-là… Mon cahier est une véritable œuvre d'art. La cloche sonne une nouvelle fois. Nous sortons prendre l'air. Akira arrive. Manque de chance l'homophobe aussi.

-Ca t'a fait bander de me foutre la honte devant tout le monde ?

-Oui mais t'en fais pas, j'aurais toujours assez de force pour toi mon chou…

Il redevient pâle et ses 'potes' se moque de lui.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule la tafiole.

-Bon OK, je m'excuse mais c'était trop tentant. De toute façon t'es pas mon genre de gars et je suis déjà casé… Mais merci pour la proposition mon biquet.

Je sens qu'il va exploser mais je m'en fous. Aki veut qu'on aille un coup dans la salle de musique. Personne n'y va, c'est notre coin quand on veut être tranquille.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Qui ça ?

-Ton nouveau copain.

-Il ne s'appelle pas, j'ai dis ça comme ça…

-Ouais c'est ça !

-Je te le jure… Bon, c'est vrai que j'aime quelqu'un mais il est hétéro.

-Il s'appelle comment alors ?

-Shinji.

-Tu l'as rencontré où ?

-A un concert !

-Il est comment ?

-Bon t'arrêtes avec tes questions ! Je vais finir par croire que t'es gay toi aussi !

-Non moi j'aime les filles !

-Ouais ben vu comme elles te fuient !

-Elles me fuient pas, elles sont justes impressionner par mon charme et ma beauté.

Je me mets à rire.

-QUOI ?

-Tu me fais penser à Shinji, il est comme toi, vantard pour pas un sou !

Il rit avec moi. Nous nous calmons et il reprend la parole.

-C'est à cause de lui que tu es triste depuis ce matin ?

-Je suis pas triste.

-C'est ça et moi je suis plus Akira-sama.

Je lui fais comprendre par un regard que je ne veux pas en parler. Il hausse les épaules. Le cloche retentit pour la 3°fois en cette matinée. On remonte les deux en cours. L'anti-gay est parti apparemment… T'en mieux.

Entre midi et deux, Aki et moi décidons d'aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger en ville. On est assis à la terrasse d'un restaurant quand je crois apercevoir Tora. Fausse alerte. Je me rasseois en soupirant tristement. Mon ami me regarde mais ne dit rien. Nous finissons notre glace avant de repartir pour le lycée. L'après-midi se passe lentement, trop lentement… A la sortie du lycée, je salue rapidement Akira et cours jusqu'à chez moi. Je croise ma mère qui partait faire les courses. Je me rue dans ma chambre et envoie mon sac balader, je saute sur le téléphone et compose le numéro de l'homme qui me hante.

Une sonnerie…

Deux sonneries…

Trois sonneries…

-Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Shinji mais laisser moi un message et je vous rappellerai à mon retour.

-Euh… Tora, c'est Hiroto je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais vu que je ne t'ai pas vu hier… Bon, ben voilà, à plus tard…

Il ne répond pas… Il ne veut peut-être pas me répondre… Ou alors il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

Je m'asseois contre mon mur et me mets à pleurer, me balançant d'avant en arrière, imaginant les bras de Tora et sa voix me berçant doucement. Sur ces rêves impossibles je m'endors sans manger.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6

_Il est 6h15 du matin et j'ai rien d'autre à faire que de poster un nouveau chapitre... Franchement pour une fille qui n'a pas de review, je suis super sympa 8D Bon je fais ça rapidos parce que je dois me préparé pour aller en cours où j'écris une fic AoixReita :p Qui j'espère aura plus de succès que Just Because I love You même si elle est plus perverse... Enfin ça sera sûrement son succès -.- enfin voilà, j'aimerais bien que pour une fois des gens que je ne connais pas forcément me laisse une tite review pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensent... Enfin, merci à ceux qui l'ont fait... enfin celle T.T Bon ben je pense que vous vous en fichez maintenant donc..._

_Bonne lecture n.n_

_usagi panda._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sonnerie de fin de journée, encore aujourd'hui je n'ai rien écouté. J'ai préféré décoré mes cahiers de son prénom… Akira devra demander à quelqu'un d'autre pour les cours, il avait qu'à pas tomber malade. J'ai réussi à emprunter le portable de ma mère en lui faisant croire que je me sentait pas bien et que si j'avais quelque chose j'aurai besoin de l'appelé… Ce qui m'a permis de téléphoné deux fois ce matin et cinq ce midi, à Tora qui n'a toujours pas voulu répondre. Je tente de le rappelé.

Encore une fois le répondeur. Je lui laisse de nouveau un message.

Je traîne des pieds sur la route du retour. Je me sens vidé. Je n'ai plus d'apêtit, plus d'envie, plus de motivation mise à part celle de le revoir. J'arrive devant ma porte. J'entre, me déchausse et monte directement. J'envoi mon sac sur le lit où je le rejoint mollement quelques secondes plus tard. Pas envie de faire mes devoirs. Je regarde ma guitare… Cela fait depuis que Tora l'a touché que je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai même pas envie de jouer à la console. Juste envie de le toucher, ou même seulement de l'entendre ne serait-ce qu'au téléphone…

-Pon ! A table.

J'ai pas faim mais bon, quand il faut il faut. Je descend dans la cuisine, je me mets à table et mon père recommence à nous parler de son travail. Je tripote les aliments mais n'en porte aucun à ma bouche. Pas de chance, ma mère le remarque.

-Tu es malade Pon-chan ?

-Non, j'ai juste pas faim.

-Tu es sûr que tu es pas malade ?

-OUI !

-HIDEPON ! PARLES SUR UN AUTRE TON A TA MERE !

-MAIS VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER !!!! JE VAIS BIEN, J'AI PAS FAIM ALORS ME CASSER PAS LES COUILLES !!

Je sors de table, mon père ne sait pas quoi répondre, ma mère est livide. J'en ai rien à foutre, marre qu'elle soit tout le temps sur mon dos. Encore un peu et je leur annonce que j'aime les mecs, au moins ils me gonfleront plus ! J'ai la tête qui tourne d'un coup… ça doit être l'énervement. Je vais dormir, ça ira mieux demain…

OoOoOoOoO

Le réveil sonne, il est 6h30. Encore une journée de cours… Je me sens si lourd. J'ai du mal à me lever. Bon aller c'est partit. L'uniforme, les cheveux, les dents, et je sors enfin. J'attrape mon portable et compose le numéro de Tora. Je le connais maintenant par cœur. Toujours le répondeur. Je le rappellerai devant le lycée.

Merde… Je suis en retard… Bon, j'irai pas en cour alors. Je reprends mon portable. Répondeur. J'en peux plus, je suis fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher dans le bois à la sortie de la ville.

Arrivé, je m'assis au pied de mon arbre. C'est là que j'allais pour m'isoler étant petit.

Une nouvelle fois, je compose son numéro. Sa voix résonne et répète inlassablement la même phrase.

-Tora ! Shinji… C'est Hiroto... Réponds-moi. Je m'inquiète… ça fait plus de deux jours que tu ne m'as pas donner signe de vie. Si tu ne veux plus me voir ou m'entendre, dis-le-moi simplement. Bon je te laisse. A plus tard.

Je raccroche et soupire. Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait comme Kyoshi? Comme Kyoshi, sauf que lui avait eu le courage de m'envoyé chier en face. Je n'en peux plus, le vertige me reprend. Je m'allonge et m'endors.

-Eh ! Gamin

-Tora ?

-Non… Je m'appelle Minami.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici petit ?

-Je dormais…

-Tu n'as pas de lit chez toi ?

-Si, je suis juste venu pour me reposer. Au fait, quelle heure est-il, s'il vous plaît ?

-Il est minuit passé, je sortais le chien quand je t'ai vu allongé, j'ai d'abord cru que tu étais mort…

-Merci, mais je vais devoir y aller, au revoir.

Je me relève péniblement, mes membres sont engourdis, je vois flou et j'avance avec difficulté. Le peu de personnes que je croise dans la rue me regardent bizarrement, ils doivent penser que je suis saoul, mais je m'en fous.

Son immeuble se dresse devant moi. Je pousse la porte du mieux que je peux, puis monte les escaliers en rampant à moitié. Sa porte apparaît enfin. Je tente d'ouvrir mais elle est verrouillée. Je tambourine avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste.

-TORA ! TORA ! OUVRES-MOI ! PITIE ! Tora… Pitié… Aide-moi…

Et finalement, c'est le trou noir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Review? Non? -.- radin -.-_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Vouala le chapitre 7!!! Bon ben comme d'habitude je le mets juste avant de partir au lycée :p Bon ben pour la première fois depuis la publication de cette fic je vais faire une réponse aux review ¤chtite larmounette¤_

_Taki-chan: Bah tu vas être contente, la suite arrive maintenant :p_

_ena: j'aime beaucoup ce passage aussi héhé. Veux être à la place d'Hiroto ¤ç¤_

_milou-chan: Merci pour ton effort (n.n)v_

_Aelin ueal: Mouaaaaa? Sadique??? Jamais!!! n.n_

_C'est émotionnant non? ¤s'éclate en invantant des mots xD¤ Bon ben dans ce chapitre vous apprendrez quel est mon fantasme ¤.¤ Il sera facile à reconnaître, j'aurais eu la même réaction que Pon si j'avais été un gars xD Enfin merci à Hikari-sama de m'avoir mise sur ce terrain glissant d'ailleur j'ai un message pour toi: Tora en lycéen ¤ç¤ (ça faisait longtemps xD) _

_Bon ben voilà, très bonne journée à tout le monde!!!_

_usagi panda._

Hum… Cette fraîcheur sur mon front. C'est agréable. Et cette voix… Je me sens appaisé. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir qui est cette personne à la voix douce.

- Ah ! ben enfin ! J'ai bien cru que t'allais mourir!

- Tora ?

- Bah oui…

Je sens une colère sourde m'envahir et les forces me reviennent pour me redresser et pour lui hurler :

- POURQUOI TU M'AS ABANDONNE ? POURQUOI TU M'AS LAISSE MOURIR ! JE TE HAIS !!

- Calme-toi Tenshi...

Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce. Je sanglote comme un enfant perdu.

- Je t'ai pas abandonner… J'ai dû juste partir avec Shou chez ses parents…

- AVEC SHOU ? Tu t'es remis avec lui, c'est ça ?!

- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?! Bon rallonges-toi je vais te chercher de l'eau fraîche.

Je me rallonge. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est remis avec Shou… Ils sont partit en week-end en amoureux. Je l'entends qui revient, je peux le détailler. Il porte un jean couleur crème avec une chemise blanche… ça le fait ressembler à un médecin… Shinji en blouse de médecin… Shinji avec JUSTE une blouse de médecin… Vision de rêve… Je me sens sourire comme un imbécile et une douce chaleur m'enveloppe... jusque dans mon bas-ventre. Oh non…

- J'ai un truc à faire !!!

Je me rue dans la salle de bain, regarde un instant autour de moi, me demandant comment je pourrais régler mon léger problème puis, sans plus réfléchir, ouvre l'eau froide et me met tout habillé dessous le temps que tout redevienne normal. On frappe à la porte.

- Tenshi, ça va ?

- Euh oui…

J'attrape une serviette, m'enroule dedans et j'ouvre la porte. Tora me regarde, gêné et dit :

- Tu as fait chuter la température à ce que je vois.

- Oh ! S'il te plaît, pas de mauvais jeu de mot...

- C'en était pas un…

- Ah..

La honte ! Non mais franchement… Je décide de m'expliquer.

- Je suis désolé, la fièvre m'a fait délirer et j'ai eu une réaction assez… violente.

- Pas grave… Mais vas te recoucher t'es encore faible… J'ai prévenu ta mère.

- Ah… euh… merci…

Je repars me coucher. Shinji me suit. Je suis trempé. Il se dirige vers son armoire et en sort quelques habits.

- Tiens, enfile ça, ça sera un peu grand mais ça devrait suffir.

Je prends les vêtements et hésite à me déshabiller devant lui.

- Ok j'ai compris Tenshi, je sors, viens me chercher quand t'auras fini…

- Merci…

Il sort et ferme la porte. Je commence à me déshabiller, je met mes affaires mouillée sur la table de nuit. J'enfile un nouveau caleçon, le pantalon et alors que j'allais mettre le T-shirt, deux bras puissant m'ensèrent la taille. Deux lèvres douces et chaudes vienne embrasser la peau entre mon cou et mon épaule. Je frissone.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien Tenshi… Je n'en sais absolument rien.

Il me retourne et m'embrasse délicatement. Je passe mes bras sur sa nuque et je me laisse emporter par mes émotions. Il passe sa langue sur ma bouche encore close et je l'entrouvre pour la laisser passer. En un instant, un éclair de lucidité me parcours et je le repousse, ça ne peut pas être vrai.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tenshi ?

- Ce n'est pas sincère…

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser…

- Oui mais je ne veux pas de ça… Je t'aime réellement et je veux que ça soit réciproque… Si tu n'es pas sûr, je préfère que tu me dises que tu ne m'aimes pas… Mais ne me fais pas goûter au Paradis comme ça…

- Je ne t'aime pas alors…

- Je vais rentrer.

Ni une ni deux, je prends le T-shirt et passe la porte avant de m'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. J'ai toujours les habits de Tora, je lui poserai devant sa porte un de ces jours… Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi alors je prends le chemin de la maison d'Akira.

Je frappe.

- Pon ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Je peux entrer, s'il te plaît ?

- Euh… ouais…

Nous allons silencieusement dans sa chambre. Je me permets seulement de craquer.

- Je l'aime tellement Aki… J'en peux plus !

- Il le sait ?

- Oui…

- Je ne sais pas comment t'aider… Si tu l'aimes vraiment, il faut que tu t'accroches.

- C'est pas la peine, le seul gars qu'il aime c'est son ex…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Il est partit en Week-End avec lui…

- Oui mais ça veut rien dire…

- Il m'a embrassé…

- QUOI ?!

- Oui, il m'a embrassé… Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi et qu'il ne m'aimait pas… et je suis parti…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tombes que sur des gars comme ça ?

- Je dois être un aimant…

- Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas…

- T'es le seul qui me comprenne Aki.

Je pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il se couche et je me met tout contre lui comme nous faisions quand nous sommes petits et que l'un de nous était triste.

¤ Merci d'être toujours là pour moi Akira… ¤

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bon, parce que je suis de bonne humeur, parce que mon papa est devenu chef et que 2 personnes me l'ont demandé par review... Voici le 8ème chapitre! Je le mets ce soir parce que j'ai envie de finir de poster cette fic assez vite mais bon... Vous aurez pas le dernier chapitre... qui est le prochain avant que mon compteur de review annonce 15 . (Hiroyuki: T'es misérable, obligé de faire du chantage pour des reviews... Keiko: ¤Part se pendre¤ Hiroyuki: ¤Part chercher une corde solide...¤) Bon sur ce..._

_BONNE LECTURE!!!_

_usagi panda._

_...¤...¤...¤..._

Je me réveille difficilement sachant qu'Akira est déjà devant la télé. C'est un des avantages à vivre seul. Je vais discrètement le rejoindre et je le trouve à écrire comme un forcené sur son portable.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je nous ai trouvé un batteur ! Et je me suis trouvé un nom de scène !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Tu connais le groupe Fatima ?

- Euh… de nom, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est leur batteur qui va être le notre ! Il s'appelle Naoyuki !

- Eh ? Tu déconnes là, non ?

- Non ! C'est trop bien !

- Et tu disais que tu avais trouvé un nom ?

- Ouais ! C'est Saga !

- Où est ce que tu as été pêché ça ?

- C'est le nom d'une émission française qui passe la nuit sur Tokyo TV !

- Ouais… Mais j'y pense, on a toujours pas de chanteur…

- Tu m'avais pas dis que la folle chantais bien ?

- Si mais on voulais pas un gars à la base ?

- Si mais pour dépanné !

- Bon, on commence quand ?

- Le batteur est libre maintenant… Je prend ma basse, on passe chercher ta gratte et Keiko et on y va..

- Je lui téléphone alors.

J'utilise pour la énième fois le portable de ma mère. Au bout de quelques minutes, le rendez-vous est fixé. Je raccroche au moment où Akira, nouvellement renommé Saga, redescend.

- C'est bon ?

- Ouais elle nous attend.

- Bon, _let's go _!

Nous partons pour chez moi. Saga semble joyeux comme jamais. Et moi, j'ai encore l'histoire avec Tora en tête, j'ai donc du mal à me réjouir.

Nous arrivons devant chez moi un quart d'heure plus tard. Je dis bonjour à ma mère, court prendre Takara, ma guitare et nous fonçons chez Keiko.

- Salut ! Entrez ! J'arrive je prends juste une veste.

Nous entrons dans la petite maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, notre chanteuse arrive en courant et nous sortons.

- Itekimasu !

- Y'a quelqu'un chez toi ?

- Non…

- Bah pourquoi tu dis itekimasu ?

- Par habitude je pense.

Nous marchons, Akira semble apprécier Keiko, il lui raconte des blagues foireuses auxquelles elle rit. Si elle n'avait pas été lesbienne, j'aurais parié qu'ils finiraient ensemble.

Mon meilleur ami se met à courir vers un bâtiment assez bien entretenu.

- Mes amis, notre local de répétition se trouve juste au sous-sol. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Il inscrit un code et ouvre la porte, nous descendons les escaliers de la cave et derrière la 3° porte à droite se trouve un véritable petit coin de paradis. A l'arrière centre trône une batterie (une pearl rouge), et des amplis sont éparpillés un peu partout. Je remarque aussi qu'il y a un emplacement pour guitare et un pour basse. Un micro se tient fièrement devant un grand miroir mural.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour Naoyuki-san !

- Appelle-moi Nao !

- Ok Nao, donc je te présente Hiroto notre guitariste et Keiko, notre chanteuse avant de trouver mieux.

- C'est pas sympa de dire ça comme ça !

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Nao-san, je suis au courant que je ne suis pas définitive !

- Ah ! Mais vous n'avez pas de second guitariste ?

- Euh non…

- C'est bête… J'avais penser à une compo… J'ai un ami qui a écrit les paroles… Je peux téléphoner ? Je vais demander à un ami guitariste de venir nous aider pour aujourd'hui.

Il sort donc sans attendre notre autorisation mais de toute façon, nous savons qu'il nous faut un autre gratteux… Keiko étant une vraie catastrophe lorsqu'il s'agit d'un instrument, à part la flûte à bec…

- Voilà, il arrive dans 5 minutes, il habite pas loin.

Je profite de l'attente pour brancher Takara, faire des réglages sur l'ampli. Je vois que Saga fait de même et que Keiko teste déjà son micro. Apparemment, Naoyuki est aller attendre son guitariste à l'extérieur. Alors que j'accorde ma guitare, j'entends la porte du local s'ouvrir. Je relève la tête et je vois quelque chose qui me clou sur place. Tora se tient debout à côté du guitariste.

- Bon, voilà notre sauveur. Il s'appelle Tora, il est guitariste dans un autre groupe.

- Ah ! Tora-san ! ça fait longtemps ! Comment va le reste de votre groupe ?

- Tora, tu connais déjà Keiko ?

- Oui, c'est une amie à la petite sœur de Tsunehito, elle était venu boire un coup à mon anniversaire avec Hiroto.

- Oh alors tu connais le second guitariste alors !

- Oui…

- Et tu connais le bassiste ?

- Non. Je suis Tora, enchanté.

- Je suis Saga, enchanté.

Je ne peux détourner les yeux du magnifique regard de Shinji. Mes mains tremblent mais je ne veux pas me laisser aller.

- Bon, prenez ces feuilles, je vous laisse 10 minutes pour tout déchiffrer…

Je me concentre alors sur ma feuille. Je sors quelques notes et me permet de faire quelques modifications sur la partition puis, les dix minutes écoulées, le batteur se met à jouer les premières mesures. Saga reprend deux fois sa mesure pour laisser nous laisser le temps d'attraper le rythme. Puis, dans une synchronisation parfaite, nos deux guitares vibrent en même temps. Quelques temps plus tard, la voix de Keiko se joint à nous. Après quelques heures passées à reprendre, retravailler, réécrire, rejouer le morceau, Nao annonce la fin de la répétition. Je range ma gratte le plus lentement possible, espérant que l'objet de mes tourments s'en aille. Manque de chance, je le vois qui s'approche de moi.

- J'ai à te parler.

Je le suis dehors sans lui répondre.

- Pardonnes-moi Tenshi.

- Arrêtes avec ce surnom !

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne disais rien avant !

- Oui mais avant j'avais toujours dans l'espoir qu'il y avait une infime chance ! Maintenant, ce n'est plus que de l'hypocrisie !

Les larmes se remettent à couler doucement sur mes joues. Moi qui pensais avoir trop pleurer, je crois que j'ai encore quelques réserves.

- Mais non ! Hiroto ! Si je t'ai dis que je ne t'aimais pas, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr ! Tu es seulement le deuxième homme que j'aime ! Et puis, il n'y a rien eu pendant ce week-end avec Shou ! Il a eu un problème avec Yuu, ils se sont disputés et il a commencé à déprimé.

- Tu as dis que tu m'aimais ?

- Je… euh… Je crois oui…

Le « je crois » est de trop.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas alors…

- MAIS PUTAIN T'ECOUTES QUAND JE TE CAUSE ? PUISQUE QUE JE TE DIS QUE JE T'AIME BORDEL !

- Mais t'en es pas sûr.

Pour me répondre, il m'attrape et m'embrasse. Je me laisse aller, autant en profiter. Sa langue vient taquiner la mienne. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Je pense que je t'aime… Laisse-moi juste le temps d'en être sûr.

- D'ici là, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait se revoir.

Je m'éloigne sans un regard en arrière. Je vais retrouver Keiko et Akira. Nous rentrons alors. Arrivé chez moi, je ne dis rien à mes parents et part m'écrouler sur mon lit. Je m'endors enfin, le souvenir de notre baiser en mémoire.

_A suivre._


	9. Chapitre 9

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de "Just Because I love You... Alors je voudrais remercier Hikari-sama de m'avoir booster, tous ceux qui m'ont mis des review (aussi peu soyez-vous T.T) et aussi Taki-chan parce qu'elle m'a toujours laisser des reviews... Et parce que je la n'aime crè fort n.n Bon ben voilà... Bon lecture et à la prochaine fic!_

_Panda!_

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, un mal de tête immonde me prend. Ce qui s'est passé la veille me revient en mémoire. De fines larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je me sens con… Il m'a avoué m'aimer et moi je n'ai trouvé comme solution que de le repousser… Maintenant c'est trop tard je n'ai plus qu'à me tenir à ce que j'ai dis.

- Pon-chan !

Bon qu'est ce que me veux encore ma mère !

- Oui…

- Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te voir en bas.

- C'est qui ?

- Ton ami, Shinji je crois…

- Veux pas le voir !

Je rabat la couverture par dessus ma tête. Ma mère ressort. Après quelques secondes j'entends ma mère qui parle à Tora.

- Je suis navrée Shinji-san, Hidepon ne souhaite pas vous voir… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je ne veux pas le savoir… Il juste l'air triste. Faites attention à lui…

- Comptez sur moi madame. Merci encore, aurevoir.

La porte claque. J'entends des pas dans l'escalier et ma mère apparaît de nouveau dans l'entrée de ma chambre.

- Mon chéri, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, je suis juste fatigué.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me mentir ni pour envoyer balader ce pauvre jeune homme…

- Mentir ?

- Oui, je sais que tu ne sors pas avec Keiko…

- Ah ? Mais je euh…

- Et je sais aussi que les filles, ça ne t'intéresse pas vraiment…

- Je suis désolé ?

- Désolé de quoi ? Désolé d'être toi ? Tu sais Hidepon, tant que tu es heureux, c'est la seule chose au monde qui compte pour moi, et puis, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi aussi j'aime les hommes…

Je me permets de rire. Je vois que ça la rassure un peu.

- Ce Shinji… Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… oui.

- Et lui ?

- Il dit que oui mais il dit aussi qu'il n'est pas sûr.

- Fais le réfléchir… Laisses le poireauter un moment… J'ai fait la même chose avec ton père…

Ma mère m'étonnera toujours. Le téléphone sonne, elle va décroché dans le couloir.

- Moshi moshi… Non désolé… Non toujours pas, merci Shinji-san… A bientôt.

Encore lui. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai encore longtemps. Bon, il est quelle heure… 9h43… On est… Lundi… MERDE !!! MES COURS !!! JE SUIS A LA BOURRE !!! Je me lèvre et enfile mon uniforme en 4ème vitesse.

- Tu t'es enfin rendu-compte que tu étais en retard ? Allez dépêches-toi et n'oublie pas ton mot d'excuse sur la table de la cuisine.

Je fais demi-tour, enlace ma mère avant de filer aussi vite que possible. J'arrive au lycée avec seulement 10 minutes de retard. Je rejoins ma classe, pose le mot de ma maman et je vais m'asseoir à ma place. Pour ne plus penser à Tora, je décide de suivre ce que dit le professeur pendant les deux heures restantes. La sonnerie de midi retentit, je vais pour pour sortir du lycée pour trouver un fast-food où manger avec Saga quand je _le_ vois.

- Aki, je préfère rester mangé ici.

- Tu le fuis encore ?

- Je… je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- De l'homme de ta vie, baka ! Vas le voir, sinon tu manges seul tout le reste de la semaine.

Après ces menaces, je n'ai plus le choix. Je me dirige donc doucement vers la grille. Lorsque Shinji m'aperçoit, les expressions de son visage se font plus douces. Je fond.

- Bonjour Ten… Hiroto…

- Salut…

- Voilà, je vais te dire une chose, et si tu ne veux toujours pas me revoir après, je te jure que je te laisserai tranquille.

- Dis toujours.

Il se rapproche, je sens son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime Hidepon, j'en suis sûr…

Mon cœur manque un battement. Je remplis l'espace nous séparant et je l'embrasse tendrement. Je sens le regard de mes « camarades » mais je m'en fiche. Je suis enfin dans ses bras… Je suis si bien. Akira nous regarde en souriant. Je lui dit que je ne viendrai pas en cours cet après-midi et je m'éloigne ma main dans celle de l'homme que j'aime et qui m'aime.

_OoOoOoO Owari OoOoOoO_

_Enfin de compte, je vais mettre un chtit chapitre bonus... Mais avant il faudra me dire ce que vous en pensez de celui ci! Vouala! Bon et bien.. Je ne parlerai pas dans le chap' bonus donc je vous dis à bientôt. Je devrai revenir dans une nouvelle fic sur the GazettE et des One-Shot sur les groupes de PS Company... Une Kra/miyavi me tente bien mais je verrai.. Voilà! Bye bye!_


	10. Chapitre Bonus

Le concert vient de finir. Les fans hurlent nos noms. Nous saluons les fans, on lance nos bouteille, médiators, baguettes, serviettes et tout ce que les gens dans le public veulent. Je sors de scène le dernier. J'adore rester longtemps avec eux. Première chose à faire, me démaquiller. Je cours alors jusqu'à notre loge. Je regarde rêveusement l'écriteau sur la porte, « alice nine. » Le groupe que Nao a formé il y a maintenant 2 ans… J'entre et vois Saga et notre grand leader-sama en train de se chamailler à côté de Shou qui les regarde en souriant. Oui car après la séparation de givuss Shou est venu nous rejoindre. Tout comme l'homme que j'aime. Nous sommes encore ensemble et nous filons le parfait amour. Je l'ai déjà présenter à mes parents et j'ai rencontré son petit frère, Toya qui est guitariste dans un groupe de J-rock lui aussi. Je cherche Tora des yeux et je le vois assis sur le canapé. Je m'approche et m'asseois sur ses genoux entourant son cou de mes bras. Il m'enlace. On frappe à la porte et une personne du staff entre avec une enveloppe.

C'est pour vous, Hiroto-san !

Ah ? euh merci.

J'ouvre la lettre et découvre un faire-part.

Shoji et Keiko ont l'honneur de vous annoncer la naissance de leur premier enfant, Ishimaru Hideto.

Une photo était jointe. On voyait un homme et une femme tenant un bébé. La femme était nulle autre que « la folle ».

Une feuille de papier tomba alors de l'enveloppe.

_Salut Hidepon !_

_Et oui tu ne rêves pas ! C'est bien moi Keiko ! Et je suis maman ! Tu me manques énormément ! J'étais dans le public ce soir. Mon mari garde Hideto. Manque de chance, les gorilles à l'entrée n'ont pas voulu me laisser passer. Si tu veux me voir rejoins-moi à 22h45 devant le bar en face de la salle. Je t'attendrai, si tu veux pas venir, je t'en voudrai pas t'en fait pas !_

_Kisu !_

_Keiko._

Je regarde l'heure. 22h50. Je prend seulement ma veste et me rue à l'extérieur suivi de près par Tora. J'arrive au petit bar mais je ne vois pas « ma folle favorite ». D'un coup, deux mains me cache les yeux et une voix féminine me chuchote à l'oreille :

Qui c'est ?

Une fan hystérique ? Une folle psychopate ?

Bah merci…

Je me retourne pour trouver une petite au cheveux décolorés, des lunettes et une moue boudeuse. Je l'enlace tendrement.

Nous nous asseyons à une table après que Tora l'ai aussi salué. Nous parlons de nos vies présentes. Elle a continué ses études et est entrée à l'université où elle a rencontré son mari mais a du abandonner à cause de sa grossesse. Je lui racontes que j'ai quitter le lycée dès la formation d'alice nine. Deux heures plus tard, nous échangeons nos numéros, promettant de se revoir et elle nous quitte pour aller rejoindre son mari et son enfant.

Nous repartons alors de notre côté et nous rentrons à l'hôtel main dans la main. Arrivé à notre chambre, nous nous mettons en tenue pour dormir. Nous nous couchons dans notre lit et Shinji m'attire tout contre lui et me murmure ces mots que j'ai eu tellement de mal à lui faire dire au début :

Je t'aime Tenshi.

OoOoOoO Owari !!! (définitive lol) OoOoOoO


End file.
